Kagome's Demon
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: Naraku is dead and no one remembers him except for the wise old priestess and her little kitsune friend. Three people wander the village, unsure of what keeps them there. But where's the young miko from our era? And when Keade brings home a vaguely familiar demon princess, will memories unfold? Owns nothing!
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew harsh and wild as Kagome stands across the large court from the shadowed figure that had caused her to learn of this world, of this time, of this piece of history that she honestly wouldn't have minded not to learn. "You are brave to come alone, but foolish for the same reason. What is it you wish to gain from our encounter?" the dark, dangerous, sinister voice asks mockingly.

"Shut up and show yourself, Naraku." Kagome growls agitatedly. The dark voice chuckles and the man steps forward, his pitch-black hair moving freely like her's, his dark, almost bloody, garnet eyes never leave her face. "Tell me, how do you think Inuyasha will do when he learns I've killed you? Or, will I just make him forget about you?" he throws his head back and laughs freely. That is, until he jumps back and glares angrily at the young priestess. Kagome stands not ten yards away from him, murderous eyes burning with hatred as she points one of her two twin blades that Totosai had made for her, Saki, directly at him. "I'm going to make you wish you'd never made that deal with the demons." she practically hisses through clenched teeth.

The battle continues, both enemies use their powers to their full extents, never really bringing the other down, but hitting them a good few times.

Them land on opposite sides of the courtyard. Kagome with a very large gap in her side, and Naraku with little to no energy left. Naraku does the only thing he can think of and tries to summon more demons.

But Kagome isn't going to let him. She puts her to blades, Saki and Kiki, together and they glow a brilliant, dazzling pink color. _"FIERY OBLIVION!"_

Naraku opens his eyes with an evil smirk. "No one will remember you." he says simply before being engulfed in in the spiritual fire. No noise comes from him as he turns to ash, and then to nothing.

Kagome falls to one knee. She drops her swords and holds one hand to the wound that gushes blood freely. In her other hand she now holds a complete and shimmering jewel. She looks at the beautiful pink gem and a small smile touches her face. "All of this for you." she whispers, and the jewel seems to glow brighter at her words. She slowly lifts it to her lips and kisses it gently. Before falling forward onto the ground.

88888

"Kagome!" Shippo shouts and runs towards the motionless body. He shakes her and hard as he can. He can't lose her, not Kagome. He's already lost his first mom, he doesn't want to lose the closest thing he has to a second mother.

"Step back, child. Ye must let me examine her." Keade murmurs gently to the sobbing kit. He moves aside slowly, reluctantly, and Keade carefully turns Kagome's body over. She already knows that the young girl is gone, but makes a scene of checking Kagome's vitals for the boy. She turns to the kitsune with eyes full of nothing but sorrow. "I'm sorry, child." she whispers quietly.

Shippo, unable to contain his self anymore, throws his head back and gives a heart-broken howl that is heard for miles, but still doesn't reach the half-demon that doesn't know of the horrible death that has just taken place as he sleeps leisurely in the branches of the Sacred Tree without a care in the world.


	2. Kokushibyou

"Kokushibyou, are you ready?" a low, growl-y, dark voice asks the beautiful princess from behind. She nods without taking her eyes from the place that should have a moon. A new moon. It's strange. Ever since she can remember, Kokushibyou, Kiki by her friends, has always sat vigil on a cliff over the village in its valley, seeming to guard something from a unknown presence. Kiki herself does not understand why she does this. It just... feels right. "Yes, Father." she answers simply. Tonight they hunt to celebrate. After no pups for three years, Nadelia had birthed four healthy pups; three male, one female. Even just a few hours born and the boys sleep around their sister like silent guards. Kiki had been there when they came into the world. She had watched with fascination as the pups squealed and gave such tiny 'yips'. After words, before she came to the cliff, she asked her father if she had looked that way when she was born. He had assured her that she did indeed look soft and small and smell so sweet and pup-like.

"Then let us meet up with the others. They await us by the river." Father motions his head east. I nod and side by side we run, our pelts glinting in the small yet dazzling light of the stars. His a brilliant, godly gold and mine raven black with purple and green and blue tints in it. I give a canine grin as we come into the clearing by the crystal clear river. I take a small lap at the cold water as we trot over to the hunting group. I stand in the middle of the group, watching my father along with the other hunters. We have six new ones with us; young-lings who are no longer considered pups and show promise in hunting. With them, there are fifteen of us. That's enough to, if we're tactful, bring home more than enough food for the feast.

"Brothers and sisters, tonight we will hunt with the God's running beside us, for they have favored us with new life in our pack. Tonight we will take down our prey and feast to celebrate the God's generosity. And tomorrow, we will take a gift to the village so that they too can celebrate." Father announces and we bark our enthusiasm. He begins to walk to the front of the pack and stops in front of me. "You will take down the offering for the humans." he commands gravely. I nod once. Of course. It is always my duty to kill and offering for the people of the village. "Yes Father." I answer in a voice still of all emotion. He nods in return and goes to stand at the front of the pack. I stay where I am until someone nudges me. I look over to see Jagdhund with is russet, fox-red pelt. He gives a pointed-tooth grin. "Go up there, gurl. He's awaiting for yoo." he motions. I turn to face Father's back, which is still and waiting. Cautiously, I go to stand beside him. He looks a me, nods again, and takes off. Automatically, I go after him. The pack runs behind us. I easily keep up with Father, and after a few moments, I pass him up. And on instinct I turn sharply left. To my imminent surprise, they all follow. I slow quickly and they do too. I flick my tail for them to take hunting positions. I feel the air shift as they crouch. I creep forward and push the brush to the sides discreetly. Then I look around.

I was right.

A camp of mercenaries. I growl low to the others, "Enemies." They tense and Father crawls up beside me to survey. "Forty-seven in all. Ten with axes, Eighteen with bows. Twenty with swords and nine with clubs. We can take them down if we use the Lilac River." he relays to the others. I simply watch the camp. _'Something's wrong...'_ I furrow my furry brows in concentration. _'Where have I felt this before? Why is the foreboding presence so familiar? What **is**_ _it?'_

Father gives the signal and all but the new hunters and I move away. I motion for them to go and whisper, "Go hunt. It's up to you." They nod solemnly and leave like a whisper in a wind.

After a few moments, a howl is heard and the first wave of five charge. We're taller than the tallest man there, so it's pretty easy to take down a dozen at a time. They start shouting and yelling, and the next wave goes in. After a few moments, I charge with the third wave. We howl our battle cries and begin our massacre.

After a couple of minutes of biting and growling and slashing, I get that same bad feeling; it's like there are so many rough, jagged stone in my stomach, that it seems like it's gonna burst. It's tight, heavy, uncomfortable, and _dangerous_... I turn and knock Syllaeburn, a comrade with bluish-silver fur, out of the way before a net-like barrier surrounds me. "Princess!" Syllaeburn charges the barrier, but a bolt of red lightening envelopes him. He cries out before falling to the ground limply. "Syll! Syll!" I yell. I try to break the barrier, but it doesn't seem to work, since I get the same treatment as Syll. I cry out, but don't scream. I leader doesn't scream if they can help it.

"We've got her! Retreat! Retreat!" someone behind me shouts loudly. I horn is blown and immediately the enemies pull back, running into the forest. I am sort of lifted so the I float in a net-barrier ball thing. I snarl and gnash and howl, but it is no use. The whole pack races after us as I float along with the fleeing mercenaries. My father leads them as he runs as fast as he's ever run, the promise of death for his enemies in his eyes. I turn to look ahead of us and see a bridge of wood and rope. I bark at the pack, which is several yards away. "You won't make it! There's a bridge! They'll cut it before you can cross! _Don't die for me!_" I howl the last part and they stop dead. I watch with heavy heart as I am taken across the bridge and they do indeed cut the ropes, leaving my family on the other side. Father throws his head back and howls mournfully. The rest of the pack takes it up and I barely hear the rest of the pack way back in the distance, back at the den, echo the howl. With nothing else I can do, I too raise my voices in a heartbreaking howl; the Song of the Lost.

**(A.N. Okay, I'm really sorry it took so long. I do more than one story at a time and get writer's block seasonally. Not kidding. Either way, bear with me for the next installment.)**


End file.
